MacMora/Roleplay
Here Roleplay as a MacMora wolf. RolePlay Ikiaq sighed. Prey had been running short ever since winter moonshad started drifting in... Silverfang ''May StarClan Light Your Path'' 04:18, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Lupin rested in the gadderheal listening to all the raighnaid members argue about the shortage of prey. "SILENCE!" he said. His mate, Marrok who was older than he and fatally ill came up. "Ive never heard anyone argue this annoyingly in my day". "I know." he said. "You do know that this is my last gaddernaw" she said lying on the caribou pelt Lupin was on. "I just know '' though that Citron has the superior gnawing to win". WolfRunner (talk) 22:36, April 29, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Citron went up to Lupin and said, "Uh, I think we may have a traitor." 'Edme's Here!!! Happy Endings!!! 03:45, May 5, 2013 (UTC) "What?" WolfRunner (talk) 18:33, May 5, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner "I think Ishan has been speaking with a gnaw wolf-I'm not sure why a gnaw wolf-and is ploting something against you," Citron said. --- Ishan spoke to an outcast who was pretending to be a gnaw wolf in the MacNeart clan. '''Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 19:44, May 5, 2013 (UTC) "Ishan, a trusted lieutenant, do you have any evidence to support your clamis?" (I Sound Like Im In Court!) WolfRunner (talk) 20:55, May 6, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner "Yes,(Your honor XD) I saw him speaking with them, and I overheard some of their words: When, Cheiftain, Overthrow, Careful." Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 02:17, May 7, 2013 (UTC) "Do you know when?" WolfRunner (talk) 01:03, May 8, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner At that moment, Ishan padded toward Lupin, with the "gnaw wolf" following him. "Lupin, can my companion, Luca and I speak to you in private in your den? It's urgent," Ishan said. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 01:08, May 8, 2013 (UTC) "Very well. But not in private. I will take Citron along." WolfRunner (talk) 20:59, May 9, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner "What? You would actually take this mangy little-" Ishan exhaled. "Fine." Luca whispered to Ishan quietly. "Actually, it's something very private, that only you and I should know. Citron can stay outside of the den with Luca, though." Luca grinned. He had a long scar on his eye. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 21:13, May 9, 2013 (UTC) "Ishan, that was not an idea. It was a statement. An order." , Lupin sighed. " But yes, Citron will stay here with Luca." "Come." WolfRunner (talk) 18:33, May 10, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Ishan grinned and followed Lupin. "Remember the stories about the Dim World? And vyrrwolves? Well, me and Luca have been talking. No, we're not trying to hurt you." Ishan pounced on Lupin. "We're trying to kill ''and ''overthrow ''you for power! You see, me and Luca are ''brothers, ''but we were seperated, and Luca became and outcast because of you! We are both ''vyrrwolves! I know you don't remember him leaving, but he did leave, he was just a small pup then!" --- Meanwhile, Citron sat outside of the den, Luca covering the entrance of the den. "I know what your planning, and I want to put an end to it now!" ''"Silly, idiotic gnaw wolf. You will never believe it, but our plans are much greater than it seems. We will not only kill your cheiftain, but also your precious little Fengo! And you can't do anything about it, because you're the only one who knows about this," Luca said, "I guess it's your time to go to Old Cags!" 'Edme's Here!!! Happy Endings!!! 23:52, May 10, 2013 (UTC) "You know very well Ishan that before you kill me I can utter one simple yip and all the nearby wolves will come to my aid in a heartbeat." "Not only will your brother be killed," "So will you." "Ah, but before you can mutter the smallest whimper, I'll tear you throat out!" Ishan said. --- Meanwhile, an injured Citron was being carried by Luca and four others who were planning the attack. There were three outclanners and one clan wolf, the three outclanners were Luca's companions, Osan, Limrie, and Igne. The clan wolf was a gnaw wolf, Guyan. Old Cags was very nearby, they could smell him. When the reached the Pit, they threw Citron in. '''Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 21:31, May 11, 2013 (UTC) "Citron!" yelled Lupin, not knowing what had happened. WolfRunner (talk) 22:01, May 12, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Ishan bit Lupin's shoulder. --- "Sweet dreams, Citron!" Guyan yelled. He knew if he shouted her name, Old Cags could make her stone-eyed, and they'd have complete control over her. They listened as Old Cags shouted her name. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 23:03, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Lupin crumpled to the ground, Ishan's hot breath in his face. WolfRunner (talk) 23:55, May 12, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Category:Roleplay